the last days are the best days
by asuna126
Summary: its the last day of camp for Annabeth Chase and Percy makes sure it is the best.


The Last Days Are The Best Days

I walk down along the beach, letting the salty air clear my mind of all the troubles it harbors. It's my last day at camp, _forever_ and I have best friends, enemies, and boyfriends here. All the people that I care about are here, so WHY THE HECK should I leave the place I've called home since I was 7? But here I am, walking along the beach at sunrise on the last day of camp. Besides, it's not like I could sleep anyway. Then, out of nowhere I feel those familiar, securing, strong hands wrap around my waist, making me jump. I quickly realize who it is and turn around and kiss this _somebody. _I see those beautiful greenish blue eyes looking at me with a surprisedlook on his cute face. Well it _used _to be a cute face but now it's a handsome face with black stubble covering his square jawline. I pull away when the need for… you know OXYGEN arrives. I look at him again, his shaggy, black hair moving with the light breeze; Percy Jackson.

We both sit down on the sand as he pushes me on his lap. "Percy, what are we going to do?" I say, utterly distressed. "I can't believe that's it's our last day of camp! Besides, I have nowhere to go!" I say, letting everything that has been bothering me this summer vent out. "Hey, where do you think you got the nick name _wise girl _from eh? Come on… you've got me!" he says in a reassuring voice. "Besides… I have a plan." he adds. "And what is this _plan_ of yours." I ask,a little afraid of what the answer might be. " all in good time, my patient grasshopper." He replies in a funny accent. "Oh, when did you get so wise, seaweed brain!?" I ask, slapping him lightly. "Owaaaa!" he replies in a whining voice. "oh shut up! Its not like you even felt that! But what about now!" I reply while tapping the small of his back lightly. He winces and shivers and well… "Oh, you did NOT! You asked for it!" he says while pushing me back into the sand while tickling my sides. I can't muffle the laughter that pours out of my mouth.

Finally he stops tickling me when I'm nearing tears from laughing too hard. He leans down, still on top of me and kisses me lightly as if asking for forgiveness. I kiss him back and before I know it it turns kind of passionate. "Percy, Annabeth?! Percy; Annabeth?!" "Oh, there you guys are, we've been looking everywhere for you too!" just then we see Clarisse and Chris, hand in hand yelling at us. "Come on you love birds!" she yells. Me and Percy jump up and run towards them. We all head back into the pavilion for breakfast. As we walk in I notice that everyone is staring at me and Percy and smiling. "Hey um… Percy, why are people staring at us?" I whisper. " Hmmm… that's a good question." He replies weirdly. "Percy, what are you not telling me?!" I answer. He just ignores me as he gets his food. Knowing Percy, he can't keep a secret too long from me; whatever… he'll probably tell me after breakfast. I grab some scrambled eggs and bacon and walk over to the fire. I scrape off a portion, saying a quick prayer to my mom and sit down. Then Chiron comes up to give the usual leaving brief and the morning announcements. Me, being too focused on my food and not much else; didn't notice Percy stand up until I hear his throat clear rather loudly.

This sure got my attention! He takes a couple steps toward me and everybody is watching us again, but I don't mind anymore. He steps even closer until he's a foot away. " Dear Annabeth Chase, I've known you for 6 years now and we have gone through the most frustrating, sad, and difficult times together. But also the happiest, so with that , I ask you, will you marry me?" by the time he is done, tears are streaming down my cheeks. "I love you wise girl" he adds. This comment secures my decision. "Yes, Yes! Of course!" I reply, kissing him. As we embrace, he slides a gray pearl ring onto my finger. I gasp at the absolute beauty that managed to be so small. 'This is probably the **BEST** day of camp!'


End file.
